Signs of Insanity
by Clarissa Jackson
Summary: This is a list that the Mauraders made, about at what point your insane. XD Enjoy !


**SYMPTOMS OF INSANITY**

_Written by: Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs_

1.) Playing with your food and calling it 'art'

2.) Making a list of symptoms that most likely apply to yourself as well.

3.) Basing your ingredients list off your obsession's favorite color.

4.) Eating dog food. For ANY reason!

5.) Chasing your tail.

6.) Laughing for absolutely no reason. None.

7.) Waking up at an Ungodly hour every. Single. Day.

8.) Reading a book CLEARLY meant for Girls. And then trying to defend it.

9.) Actually WANTING to be on a list of insane things.

10.) Treating your own son like dirt when he NEVER deserves it.

11.) Acting like the things your family says or does is your fault, when it's obviously not.

12.) Silence.

13.) Spontaniously bursting out into song at the most inappropriate/ inopportune/ awkward times.

14.) Accepting ANYTHING from Peeves! _Especially_ strange packages, and then handing them off to your FRIENDS!(because said friends may try to kill you).

15.) WEARING the Christmas decorations (even if they do look better that way).

16.) Almost getting yourself killed on a **regular basis** out of BOREDOME!

17.) **Dancing** in the _rain_.

18.) Befriending a werewolf.

19.) Befriending a Quidditch-obsessed, love-sick puppy who can't even keep his hair flat.

20.) Befriending a walking bully-magnet who can't even take a spelling test without hyperventilating.

21.) Befriending an egotistical, pranking-machine who seems to be in a constant state of sugar-high.

22.) Glaring at inanimate objects to "scare them".

23.) Yelling at someone right next to you.

24.) Walking into a room and forgetting what you're doing.

25.) Completely LOSING IT over a lack of organization.

26.) Having to wear post-its on your arm to remember anything.

27.) Obeying the commands of random post-its on your arm without question when they make NO sense and clearly weren't written by you.

28.) Falling in Love.

29.) Fighting with your own team.

30.) Creating an army of first-years to do your biding.

31.) Creating a chain of letters instead of just simply writing to each other directly like normal.

32.) Talking in Chat Speak.

33.) Switching personalities to scare the poor little first-years.

34.) Spending your class time drawing suicidal stick figures.

35.) Being convinced your friend is an imposter simply because he took notes.

36.) Referring to yourself in the third person.

37.) Braiding people's hair every time you get bored.

38.) Losing your wand when it's behind your ear the whole time.

39.) Becoming so tired, you actually become super hyper.

40.) Breaking a record through pranking.

41.) Speaking all grammatical symbols _(Period)._

42.) -!( **DRAMATIC ENTRANCES!**)!-

43.) Wrapping people.

44.) Making your hair holiday themed.

45.) Rapping.

46.) Stress Baking

47.) Stalking

48.) Therapy

49.) Trying to prank the MASTERS!

50.) Nightmares

51.) Overly dramatic public displays of affection

52.) Switching names

53.) **BETRAYING YOUR FRIENDS**

54.) Forgiveness

55.) Breaking things for fun.

56.) Running away

57.) Sound effects.

58.) Overreacting to everything

59.) Miming

60.) Growing Up

_**PLP and my ideas of a list of Fanmade funfacts in the world of Harry Potter. (includes are opinion!)**_

1. At times, it is way too hard to try and believe Snape is good.

2. Harry will never cry in front of anyone except in the 7th book.

3. Dumbledore's cloak is purple. (look back up at my HP fanatic thing)

4. Aunt Marge's coat is tweed. (again look above)

5. The most mentioned Ravenclaw is Luna Lovegood.

6. Cedric is **WAY** better than Edward. (Duh!)

7. When Harry looks in the mirror he sees his family.

8. Ron IS jealous of Harry.

9. HarryxDraco or HarryxSnape is _**DISGUSTING**_

10. Hermione will only love Ron. Harry is the brother.

11. HarryxHermione will never work.

12. Snape-softside. Never gonna happen.

13. Harry is Snape's son? He looks like JAMES!

14. Lily was best friend's with Snape. Nothing more.

15. James (sadly) is a prat at times. (Harry's dad)

16. Harry's nickname **WILL BE** Bambi. (read it in a story, don't take credit for nickname)

17. Hermione's nickname _is not_ Mione. (EVER)

18. McGonagall should not EVER be called Minnie.

19. Draco shall always be the enemey.

20. Ron will always be clueless.

21. Dudley does have a heart, just deep under all of that fat. It won't be exposed til the last book thoug. *sigh*

22. Harry isn't dumb, just looks it compared to Hermione.

23. Contrast to popular belief, Hermione doesn't know everything.

24. Snape is too talented at potions.

25. (soo sad) Dementors can see through invisibility cloaks.

26. Invisibility cloaks are good for pranking.

27. Sirius will always be a part of Harry.

28. Hedwig will always be a loyal bird. *moment of silence*

29. **Voldemort! **people its just a name!

30. (wo)man up and fight the war.

31. Once in awhile its good to pull a Weasley

32. Yelling and ranting at your friends only makes you guilty.

33. Having your pet bird peck them only makes you guiltier.

34. Purple turbans are **VERY** suspicious

35. Same with dragon eggs.

36. Beach blonde dudes are _always _evil!

37. (unless they are bald)

38. Exploding potions tend to be caused by Neville.

39. Harry is _**Never**_ actually taking extra remidial potions.

40. Never go to a deathday party...the food sucks

41. If you hear voices in the wall...its the Basilisk

42. If you're muggleborn you are unique

43. The Dursley's will never warm up to magic.

44. If you see a fat man run for your life. He hates magic.

45. If a scrawny wizard comes to Hogwarts, ask if he slept in a cupboard.

46. If you see a horsey woman, don't ask if she has any siblings.

47. If you see a woman who looks like a frog, tell the truth.

48. Never land detention with Umbridge. You'll be scarred. Literally.

49. RemusxSirius is _**JUST PLAIN WRONG!**_

50. Big black dogs are cuddly.

51. Stay away from the whomping willow unless you found the knot.

52. Hermione **is not **frumpy.

53. Nor without ears (George is)

54. The twins will always get revenge.

55. _Never_ except a gift from Gred and Forge.

56. Percy Weasley sucks

57. Stay away from Mrs. Weasley if you are in trouble.

58. Weasley's will never be anorexic

59. One of the only things Hermione sucks at is chess.

60. Harry was never physically abused

61. (even though it is fun to imagine that)

62. Harold is **NOT** Harry's 'real' name.

63. GinnyxDraco is *vomits* only in a parallel universe.

64. You can't spell HeRmiONe without Ron.

65. As much as we all want it Harry isn't claustrophobic

66. Snape will never ever be a father figure to Harry

67. Dumbledore can't *sniff* come back from the dead

68. Snape's hair is gross. Case closed.

69. Dobby **is not **gay.

70. Blast-ended skrewts aren't _ever _good pets.

71. Hagrid's house is **WOOD**! (Nobert? are you listening?)

72. Hagrid has warm eyes. Snape's are dark and cold.

73. Trelawney is a whack job *smacks judges malet*

74. Divination is a waste of time.

75. Harry has slight anger issues. He tends to rant/yell.

76. Harry is _**NEVER**_ arrogant.

77. Petunia is a super clean freak.

78. HarryxHermionexRon is sick and *vomits* not even possible.

79. Somehow FredxGeorge is possible? NO!

80. Fred, sadly is dead. Leaving George behind. *sniff*

81. George shall be ever known as 'your holiness'

82. Dumbledore can be a total git at times.

83. Blimey is only 1 of Ron's favorite words

84. Bloody Hell is another.

85. Let us not forget prat or git either.

86. Voldy is ugly

87. (and has gone moldy)

88. While we _love _Teddy, we wish he still had his parents.

89. James Sirius Potter is a mini marauder.

90. Albus Severus Potter is like a certain Golden trio member *nudges Harry*

91. Lily Luna Potter is like her mother!

92. The sorting hat takes your choice into account.

93. Hugo is a funny name.

94. Rose to match her hair.

95. Neville is not a coward!

96. Uncle Vernon always picks his most Boring tie for work.

97. Aunt Petunia could be hired as a spy/stalker

98. Dudley could be hired to play a whale in a play. (Go to #4 Privet Drive to contact him)

99. Most people who look at this list and like it, will remember the wonders of the Harry Potter Universe

100. The Golden Trio. It will never change.

You studied with Hermione. You stumbled with Ron. You hid creatures with Hagrid. You laughed with Fred and George. You fought with Voldemort. You forgot with Neville. You got caught with the DA. You rebelled against Umbridge and Snape. You cheered on Gryffindor. You kept up the rivalry with Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins. You worked with Dumbledore. You stuck with Harry til the end. Now it's nearly over, and now all you can do is remember, and thank J.K. Rowling for the time of your life.


End file.
